Get Me Out Of Here!
by Claer Roe
Summary: Alice is forced to visit the Castle for the first time in 10 years with her stepsisters Cinderella and Belle. And when she meets the princes... review please!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

I watched the people sitting at the breakfast table as I absentmindedly stirred my lumpy oatmeal with a spoon.

Cinderella was nibbling on a celery stick, talking loudly about gowns and the latest fashions with my other sister, Belle. Lately Cinderella has been on a diet, because last week her boyfriend dumped her for Princess Aurora (who was a notorious boyfriend stealer) and she had been lying around stuffing her face with chocolates and chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream. Until, however, she realized she gained about 6 pounds. So then, Cinderella frantically launched into an extensive diet program, in fear of losing her slim figure. But sometimes I see her sneak a cookie or two. And I'm pretty sure she set the scale back two pounds.

Belle was drinking some sort of protein drink that she bought from the Apothecary's shop. It's disgusting. The smell was wafting… wafting my way, making my stomach flop about. Ugh. I pushed my bowl of oatmeal away, regretfully.

Bored, I let their non-stop, annoying chatter fill my ears, but I wasn't actually thinking about what they were saying. I was thinking about where I had to go that afternoon.

The day before, Hilda (the supposed "evil queen" in Snow White's story), my step-mom, had announced that she and her old friend Camilla wanted to visit each other because they had communicated through letter for a while. Every year, Hilda would visit the Royal Court and stayed for about two months, with her friend Camilla. QUEEN Camilla. I was cool with that, I mean Hilda was really nice and she deserved time with her best friend. But this year… this year Hilda wanted Cinderella, Belle, and I to go to Court with her, for two whole months. Argh!

Belle and Cinderella were ecstatic ("Ohmigaaaawd!") and had all their outfits picked out that night. I, being my usual lazy self, packed the night before and filled only four suitcases, instead of twelve. Yes, my step-sisters scoffed at me, but hey, I didn't care and I most definitely did not want to go on this trip. Even though I'm sixteen and way too old to throw a temper-tantrum, I did, throwing random objects and kicking things. Cinderella and Belle looked genuinely frightened.

I floated out of my thoughts to listen to Cinderella and Belle chattering away.

"Which one of the Royal Family's sons do you like the best?" This had been the most talked about topic in this household lately. And it was staring to bore me to death. Princes… pssh. Probably all spoiled-rotten, dim-witted, pretty-boys who dated girls non-stop. At least, that was true for Charming and his younger brother Henry. But the middle child… well I didn't know much about HIM. But he had to be the same. His brothers were, after all. But still, look at me. I'm a middle kid, and I didn't turn out like Belle and Cinderella. But then again, I wasn't actually RELATED to them either, so there's a difference. But whichever way I argued with myself, I was prepared for the worst.

"Hmm…" Belle thought for a second, "I think Prince Charming is really hot, and so is Henry, but Henry is kinda stupid, yannow?" _But I'll bet he's still smarter than YOU Belle. Ha-ha-ha. _

"Omg, yeah, I know," Cinderella chewed on her celery stick more, "But what about Adrian? He's been away for a year, so I haven't seen him at all." Ah, yes, Adrian. The notorious rebel of the Royal Family. THAT much I knew.

"Oh yah, I know. I hear he's a Rogue!"

"Omg, no."

"Yah, I'm serious," Belle was talking excitedly, "So he's been, like, totally, like, 'aloof' yannow?" _No, I don't know. He's a freaking Rogue here. What did you expect?_ "Him and Hansel sneaked away together so they could have some, like, adventure yannow?"

Cinderella nodded excitedly, "Omg, yah, I know! And guess what!" she didn't even pause for an answer, "Adrian's arriving back at the castle today!"

Belle's eyes widened, "You don't mean…"

"I do! He's gonna be there when we will!" she squealed, "But I don't know if he's gotten any cuter though. So I don't know if I'm going to go after him, or Charming."

Nodding sympathetically at this—HUGE—decision (sarcasm, that was sarcasm), Belle replied, "Yah, I know right? I'll help you decide. What do you think Alice?"

I blinked. "Oh, I dunno. I don't think I'll end up courting anyone," I said in a monotone voice.

Cinderella and Belle looked at me incredulously. "Omg, you have GOT to be joking," Cinderella sputtered, "I mean that's like… totally… I don't know!" Of course you don't know.

…If you only had a brain…

"Like, no way!" Belle stated.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, at least you know I won't be getting in your way." Ah, yes, it was the perfect alibi. That would get them off my back about it for sure. I mean what's the big deal?

Cinderella considered this for a scant two seconds, "Okay! Omg this is going to be AWESOME!"

Awesome? Since when did "awesome" mean "Alice-feels-like-ripping-something-apart"?

I felt like I couldn't breathe. It's really very painful. A medieval torture device. It's called a corset. Don't EVER wear one; it'll be the end of you.

Belle and Cinderella teamed up and pinned me down and forced me into one. Not only was this exquisitely embarrassing and awkward, but it was also painful. Did I already say that it was painful? So they put me into this stupid corset and dress that is a nice deep blue to bring out the color of my eyes. The dress is okay, I suppose. Of course, I added my own little accessories to it. Like this pretty silver chain necklace with a ruby pendant, and rings… lots and lots of silver rings, and earrings. Not bracelets though, they get in the way mostly and they make annoying jangling noises, which isn't good if you are trying to sneak about (Hilda said I'm a very good sneak, and that she ought to tie me down in one place so she'd known where I am all the time, but I mostly sneak off at convenient time; i.e. when there's chores to be done). Hilda herded the three of us into a carriage, though I had protested and said I could very well ride on horse back. But Hilda wouldn't let me, and insisted on properness, so I complied, because Hilda almost never insists on being proper unless she has a good reason. So I obliged and ducked inside the stuffy carriage. Besides, riding side-saddle is all weird and uncomfortable.

Hilda hummed while she knitted as the carriage bumped along its jolly way. Hilda always hummed when she knitted, and depending on her mood, she hummed in a different way. That's how I always remembered Hilda when I was little; her sitting beside the fire in a rocking chair, knitted something with care and precision, murmuring a soft tune under her breath. But now I could barely hear her behind the wild and erratic chatter of Cinderella and Belle.

I stared out the window as I listened to them blab on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and—well you get the idea right? The more I tried NOT to listen to them, the more I seemed to have to listen. I desperately needed something to take my mind OFF of them! I just felt like leaning over and strangling them with their necklaces and yelling "Would yah shut UP already?!" because their constant chatting was so annoying, especially when they said "like" every other word, making you have to strain hard to listen to what they were actually saying. Like pig-Latin. If you're not used to it, you cannot understand it whatsoever and can only dissect two words at a time. I was so happy I got a window-seat.

Our ride lasted about two hours, making me irritable, restless, half-deaf, and annoyed at my sore bottom. Though I must say that peering out the window of the carriage as we moseyed through the country side made my philosophical side brim with inspiration. I hoped I could get it out before tea-time at the Castle. I stared for a second at my forlorn looking pencils and sketch book. I couldn't draw or write because this carriage was just a little bit too bumpy of a ride.

I have to admit—somewhat reluctantly—that when I saw the Castle I gasped and stared. It was so… so… HUGE. It was gorgeous. It was designed elaborately with high towers with gargoyles and high walls all around with gold designs. _I wonder whose tax money went into THAT._ I thought bitterly. I mean honestly, you tax the peasants for YOUR castle which they will probably never step foot in anyway? That was unjust! Though it really DID look rather good…

And finally—FINALLY—Belle and Cinderella stopped talking and just stared.

Once the carriage pulled up to the front of the Castle, a herald announced our names as we stepped out of the carriage; Hilda first, then Cinderella, then Belle, and finally me, trailing behind. I didn't care; I wasn't in any mood to be the center of attention right now. I am very good and becoming a wallflower, if you know what I mean. We stood facing the Royal Family as Hilda and Queen Camilla embraced each other and smiled.

"Now," Camilla said clapping her hands together, "Please introduce me to your daughters dear! I haven't seen them since they were 5 or 6!"

Ah, yes. My mind traveled back to when I was six, Belle five, and Cinderella six and a half. Yes, that long ago was the first time I had visited the Castle. I had been hoping it'd be the last.

I was the shy type when I was younger; shy but stubborn. So I stood quietly watching my sisters and the Royal Pain-In-The-Butt-Kids play outside with the adults sipping tea. My sisters were rambling on to each other clutching their dolls, while Adrian, Henry, and Charming had a sword-fight with their wooden swords. If I remember correctly, Henry gave Charming a bloody nose, and then Charming punched his brother, starting a fight. Adrian was too smart to get involved and instead laughed at them. Then, the six year old walked over to me.

"What's your name?" he had asked curiously.

"Alice," I said quietly, offering no more information.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Hah!" little Adrian said triumphantly, "I'm six and a HALF, so I'm older than you."

I stared at him with my misty blue eyes, unsure of what to say. Adrian frowned and poked me. "How come you're not talkin'?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. 'Cos I don't have nothin' to say."

Adrian considered this for a moment, "That makes sense. So why aren't you playin' with dolls with your sisters over there?" he pointed while brushing a loose lock of black hair from his eyes.

I stuck out my chin stubbornly, "'Cos I don't wanna."

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna sword fight with you and your brothers," I said shyly.

Adrian stared at me for a second, blinked, and then started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"'Cos GIRLS don't sword fight boys do, because boys and stronger and smarter than girls and girls are stupid!" he stuck his tongue out at me.

I stamped my foot, "Girls can too! I could sword fight if I wanted to and I could beat you too, you stupid-head!"

Adrian smirked at me, "No you couldn't! YOU'RE a stupid-head, and a meanie, and a—" at which he had inserted a VERY bad word. I gasped and punched his hard in the stomach, then ran away.

I had to wash the dishes everyday for two weeks for that one.

"This is Cinderella—" Hilda said and Cinderella curtsied for the queen.

"Oh my dear! How much you've GROWN! And your hair is still that lovely gold color!" she exclaimed. Cinderella smiled smugly.

"And this is Belle—"

"Oh Belle! Is that really you? Oh you look so gorgeous!" Belle also dropped into a curtsey and wore a smile that matched Cinderella's.

"—And this is Alice."

Camilla stopped short and stared at me, and clutched her heart, "Oh my dear… my dear Lord. Is that really you? You're such a fine young lady now!" I smiled and dropped into a curtsey also. "Oh Hilda!" Camilla turned towards her friend, "They've grown so, so much. Where have our little girls gone?" her eyes started to tear.

"There, there dear," Hilda said patting the queen on the back, offering her a handkerchief, "It'll be okay. Doesn't it take by surprise though? Here, let's settle this alllllllllll over tea."

I looked back at the rest of the Royal Family. The king had passed away some four years ago, so there stood three young men; two blonde ones grinning foolishly at the three of us young women, and the third black haired one—Adrian I knew—standing somberly between them, giving no interest to anyone in particular.

I observed Charming first. Blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a muscular build, a rather suave smile, but still a little bit too smooth for my taste. Something too… too SLICK about him. Definitely a player, I decided.

Then I skipped over to Henry, who had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular build, but a little stupid, it seemed. But there's two kinds of people like that; simpletons who were honest and nice, and oily barbarians. I didn't know which.

I looked at Adrian finally. He had black hair with rather long bangs he frequently brushed out of his eyes and it was a little messy. But all for the better, because I suppose it drew girls' attention and I know for a fact that it's supposed to be attractive because I heard Belle whispering to Cinderella about it behind their fans. He had amber colored eyes and tan skin, and a lanky build. Then I saw him turn his gaze on me and smirk. That same smirk he gave me not eleven years ago. That same smirk that drove me insane. That same smirk I felt like wiping off his face by means of a hard punch.


	2. Chapeter 2: boredom over tea

**(A/N: I over-lapped a little so this'd run smoothly. Like peanutbutter. Anyone know if 'this'd' is really a word? Anyways, this is a little short but I hope you like. Review please! )**

I looked back at the rest of the Royal Family. The king had passed away some four years ago, so there stood three young men; two blonde ones grinning foolishly at the three of us young women, and the third black haired one—Adrian I knew—standing somberly between them, giving no interest to anyone in particular.

I observed Charming first. Blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a muscular build, a rather suave smile, but still a little bit too smooth for my taste. Something too… too SLICK about him. Definitely a player, I decided.

Then I skipped over to Henry, who had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular build, but a little stupid, it seemed. But there's two kinds of people like that; simpletons who were honest and nice, and oily barbarians. I didn't know which.

I looked at Adrian finally. He had black hair with rather long bangs he frequently brushed out of his eyes and it was a little messy. But all for the better, because I suppose it drew girls' attention and I know for a fact that it's supposed to be attractive because I heard Belle whispering to Cinderella about it behind their fans. He had amber colored eyes and tan skin, and a lanky build. Then I saw him turn his gaze on me and smirk. That same smirk he gave me not eleven years ago. That same smirk that drove me insane. That same smirk I felt like wiping off his face by means of a hard punch. I averted my gaze quickly, carefully taking care not to blush. I am happy I am not made to blush easily.

We seated ourselves at the tea table as such (clock-wise): Camilla, Hilda, Cinderella, Belle, Charming, Henry, Adrian, and then me. I hated being stuck next to Adrian. He still had that stupid SMIRK on his face and I wanted to punch him.

The queen and my step-mom immersed in conversation quickly, and Cinderella and Belle were busy flirting outrageously with Charming and Henry. I decided this was a good time to make origami from the stiff cloth napkins on the tables. I really was bored enough to consider doing something like this. First, I made the swan. Then, the candle and flame and was half-way through making a frog when a voice interrupted my concentration. It had come from Adrian, I realized, and had completely missed what he had said.

"I'm sorry—what? I wasn't listening," I said, not caring I was being rudely blunt. Well seriously, what did I care? Adrian seemed to still be his cocky-self.

Adrian smirked again. Argh. I meant to smack him, but instead clutched my teacup and sipped it. "I SAID that it's been awhile since I've seen you. Have you gone deaf since then?"

"Oh yes," I said putting down my teacup, "Especially when I don't care for the person talking to me. It's rather convenient." And to my fury, Adrian found this amusing.

"You still don't care for me then? If I remember right, you DO pack a pretty hard punch," he smiled at me; a boyish grin that must make the girls flip. But not this girl.

I nodded and smiled sweetly, "Why thank you, you're too kind. And I do believe that I've improved since then."

"Well I had better not make you too angry, though I would find it amusing."

"I'm sure you would," I said bitterly, sipping my tea again.

"Oh and that reminds me," he said, "Did you ever learn how to sword-fight anyway? You did seem pretty determined about it." Did I learn how to sword-fight? DID I LEARN HOW TO SWORD-FIGHT? Hah, you bet I did. And I must say I am rather adept at it, not to brag too much, though I believe I do have some bragging rights.

I laughed. I did, I laughed however odd that may seem, "Of course I did! And I am one of the best." Adrian cocked a brow, which I might add, was pierced. I wondered how his mother reacted when he had gotten home. Her son… her precious, precious son with a lip-piercing and an eyebrow pierced. OH NO! (sarcasm, that was sarcasm) _Actually, it doesn't look half bad… Argh, what am I saying? No Alice, you will NOT become one of Them._ 'Them' refers to the usual ditzy Court Ladies (i.e.: Cinderella, Belle, Veronica—or rather, Snow White—, Aurora… and the list goes on and on!) who can't do much more for themselves than opening their fans. And even then, some have their servants do that for them. This world of the Court is truly mystifying and unstable. Even though I despised Adrian with all my heart, I had to give him credit for at least being rebellious.

Adrian opened his mouth to say something, but was cut-off abruptly by his mother. "Oh Adrian dear, can you go fetch a servant to get some more tea? It seems we've quite run out and I've not a clue where Hillary disappeared off to."

Adrian rolled his eyes, but got up and disappeared down the hall, muttering something under his breath. _Hah. Serves you right, you no good servant-user. _I turned my attention away from him and instead observed the people at the tea-table.

Charming was flirting outrageously with Cinderella (no surprises there folks) while she flirted back giggling and batting her eyelashes. I wondered how much trouble I would get in for throwing my tea cup at them. I decided against it. Belle and Henry were having a nice conversation at least. Belle really isn't as stupid and flirty as she first appears. She just follows Cinderella most the time. Henry seemed pretty nice. Camilla and Hilda were reminiscing about their children. You know the: "They were so adorable. Where DID the years go?" And the embarrassing things: "Oh, I remember when she was born. What a smooth bottom she had!" And even WORSE: "Remember when they got potty-trained? I have it all recorded!"

_Man, this is so boring._ I thought.

I sipped down the rest of my tea, and just as I put the cup down, a chair scraped down in front of me. I expected to see Adrian (and that reminded me: Where did that boy disappear off to?) but instead I was greeted by…

CHARMING?! What did he want? I thought he was having a great time with Cinderella. If he was looking for more flirting, I wasn't about to give it to him because: A) I despise him. B) He's a player. C) Cinderella would kill me.

He smiled at me. "Hello Alice. How are you?" I shuddered inwardly.

**(A/N: This one is rather small, yeah, but I'll crank out another soon. WHAT DOES CHARMING WANT?!?!?!?! 00 Well we'll see my lovelies. Tune in next time! )**


	3. Chapter 3: just shoot me

**A/N: I, again, over-lapped a little so it's a refresher for those who haven't read this series in a little while. Well, that's partly my fault because I've been exquistely lazy and it took awhile for me to update, but it's here now right? Chapter 3 is UP! YAY! throws about confetti Thank you for reviewing: LindyLou78, Vanessa-Black and Zabini, DivineLight, and lovinglife. Please, please review. I love to hear from people. Thanks all you little people out there that enjoy this! And I'll PROMISE to try not to be so lazy! Promise! crosses fingers hee hee! Just kidding. Claer **

I sipped down the rest of my tea, and just as I put the cup down, a chair scraped down in front of me. I expected to see Adrian (and that reminded me: Where did that boy disappear off to?) but instead I was greeted by…

CHARMING?! What did he want? I thought he was having a great time with Cinderella. If he was looking for more flirting, I wasn't about to give it to him because: A) I despise him. B) He's a player. C) Cinderella would kill me.

He smiled at me. "Hello Alice. How are you?" I shuddered inwardly.

"Fine," I said, keeping my voice monotone.

"So," he began. I hated how he drawled out his words. I wanted to bash his head in. I find that I want to bash a LOT of people's head in, you know? I'm not sure why I have this violent gene in me, because honestly, I am meek and quiet most the time (unless of course I am greeted by Adrian, but in that situation I simply come off as being terribly rude). I guess I have a dark side.

"There's to be a welcoming ball for your family tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like me to be your escort." It wasn't even a QUESTION.

And if you were wondering: escort date. I was totally NOT going with Charming. I mean seriously, it's like a snowball in Hell. Why would he ask me anyway? _It doesn't make sense,_ I thought to myself. Wasn't he just flirting with Cindy, like, two seconds ago? _Does he have ADD?_ _… No. _I thought firmly. _He's just a player, that's what. Trying to make her jealous—_I near choked. I realized then and there; he was using me to make Cindy jealous! How COULD he? As if she's not smitten with him already. I decided I would not let him use me like that. Never. Plus, it's entirely possible that I hate Cinderella for being pompous and idiotic, but HELLO, she's my step-sister. It'd be mean. See? I'm not completely evil.

And also, I have this thing against Charming. I don't go for blonde guys.

"Oh, how nice of you to ask!" I said cheerily. I could see Cindy ready to rip out my throat and stomp on it. "But I'm afraid I just couldn't do that to my darling sister Cindy. I mean, you two would look PERFECT together, and I just couldn't bear to see her with anyone less than perfect with her. You two will be the ideal couple there." I could see Cindy beaming at me in a relieved manner. Yeah, it was a little bit lame, but if I wanted to have a nice life I needed to do this.

"Oh she is so right!" Camilla exclaimed. I didn't know SHE was listening. Good thing I didn't insult anybody. "You two ARE perfect together! Oh you two must go together!" Okay this was another one of those commands-disguised-as-an-option things. I wondered if everybody at Court was this weird.

She turned to Hilda and started babbling excitedly, "Oh it'd be so dear to have our children all paired together, you know? Cinderella and Charming, Belle and Henry, and Alice and Adrian!"

I choked. "ADRIAN?!" Maybe I should have gone with Charming after all.

Camilla regarded me with surprise. "Well yes dear, you and Adrian look splendid together." I thought about this. Did we really look that good together? He was tall (6 foot) and toned but still wiry, with dark features and a wild-streak.

Me? I'm only 5' 3" and am petite. I've got this incredibly boring straight light brown hair and worst of all—boring blue eyes. I mean, there's people like Cindy here, who has gorgeous sparkling blue eyes and Belle has almost like a cerulean color, but me? I have boring grayish blue ones. They're like a stormy sea. A rather boring stormy sea.

So we're supposed to be a great couple. Yeah, right. _Liar, _I thought.

It was settled then—I was paired with Adrian for the Ball.

As if my life didn't suck enough.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door. _That's supposed to be the maid._ "Come in, please," I said.

And sure enough, in stepped my maid and servant, Cecelia. She had fiery red hair that formed loose curls, and a freckled face. But she was very pretty. Prettier than me. I may SEEM like the kind of person to not care if I'm pretty or not, but when you live with two unnaturally gorgeous beauties… well you get a little depressed. I've never gotten a boy calling for me before, never kissed anybody, nor even had a chance to flirt. It's not like I actually wanted to do these things you see, but it annoyed me how the option simply wasn't available. It's depressing.

"Hello milady," she swept into an impossibly low curtsey, "I am Cecelia, your servant and maid."

"Hi Cecelia," I smiled. She looked stunned. Maybe nobody ever smiled at her before? I continued, "You don't need to curtsey by the way, or to be so formal."

"Uh o-okay," she stuttered. She looked rather shaken. "I'm here to prepare you for the ball."

I groaned, "That's, like, five hours away! Can we wait?"

Cecelia grinned, "If you want, but no more than two hours of stalling."

"Thank you!" I flopped down on the couch relieved. (Did I mention that there was a couch in there? It's like, another house practically.) "I so do not want to go to this ball you know."

"Why not?" Cecelia asked taking a seat next to me.

"Well my mom and the queen decided to pair me up with only my worst enemy as an escort."

"Who's that?"

"Glad you asked," I said, "It's Adrian, her middle son." I wrinkled my nose.

Cecelia stared at me for a moment, and then started laughing. "What? What'd I do?" I asked.

As she collected herself, she started to talk, "It's funny that you say that, because I never thought I'd head ANYBODY say that."

"Why?!" I asked bewildered. Someone would WANT to be paired with that supercilious, conceited, egotistical prat? It occurred to me then that I have far too many adjectives for someone I supposedly didn't care about.

"Well because he is only one of THE hottest guys in the castle," she stated simply.

I frowned as I thought. Okay, yeah, that made sense; he WAS awfully hot but he was so big-headed! I blinked and looked at her. "What do you see in him?"

Cecelia sighed, "Adrian has SUCH a toned body—abs like you wouldn't believe—and that hair is hot, his smirk is sexy—" this surprised me because I hated that smirk "—and he's got a wild-streak. Girls like the hotties who don't go by the rules. I mean, if I were you, I would be drooling thinking about going with him. What have you got against him anyway?"

"Well, it started when we were six. He was rude to me and I punched him in the stomach. And you know what? Adrian still is an arrogant jerk."

Cecelia rolled her eyes, "Alright, whatever. But I'm getting you ready for the ball NOW."

I gasped in horror. "Why?! It's been, like, twenty minutes!"

"Because you're going with the prince, and I want you to make his knees buckle. C'mon, you're taking a bath NOW." There was no arguing with her. Cecelia was rather stubborn for a servant.

* * *

I tagged down Adrian (who was busily flirting with some girls and receiving death glares from their escorts) in about ten minutes, which was pretty good, considering the crowd I had to push through.

I tapped him on the shoulder. Adrian turned and the girls were ushered away by their escorts. I saw him blush a little. I had no idea why. "Hey Adrian."

"Alice! I, um, didn't quite recognize you…" he trailed off as his amber eyes wandered along my figure. It was my turn to blush. I didn't think I looked that incredibly amazing, but I suppose Adrian thought I did.

"Adrian, my face is up here," I said and Adrian blushed again slightly as he focused his gaze back on my face. "So… I guess you think I look good."

"You look okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please Adrian. That's a lie and you know it."

Adrian raised his eyebrows, "Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

Adrian smirked, "Okay, so you look appealing to say the least, but you can't deny that you liked the fact that I was checking you out."

Damn. "Shut it Adrian."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 should be up shortly. Review pleeeeeeeease! I know, I sound so pathetic. But that's ooookay. Love you people. Claer **


End file.
